near, far, wherever you are
by dominaeinfesti
Summary: Prompt: Killian & Neal having met online. { one-shot }


**Prompt: Hookfire - 9 (meeting online)**

* * *

Killian exhaled heavily, merely staring at a speck of chipped paint on the kitchen cabinet.  
He didn't know how long he had sat at the table - two hours? Possibly three? It mattered not to him.  
For when he got into a deep moment of thought, he could rarely break it for less than a few hours at a time -  
even if it meant his grilled cheese sandwich he had made for lunch went soggy.

Him and Neal had met through a chat room about eight months earlier. He couldn't even remember at that point  
specifically what they had talked about that first time meeting -  
but that first conversation had sparked a mighty flame. They found they had so  
much in common, it was if they were practically the same person.

They spent night after night mindlessly talking through Skype; Killian speaking of his latest sailing adventures,  
Neal complaining about work and family. And despite speaking so often, the two never grew tired of it.  
They always found something new to speak about; some new movie to stream at the same time over Netflix;  
the same current event to debate about.

And over time, through these movie nights, those late night  
conversations, and debates - the friendship turned to much more.

There was only one minor hitch in their want to be a couple -  
while Killian lived in San Diego, Neal took residence in New York City.

With a heavy sigh, Killian pushed his chair backwards.  
He leaned his elbow onto his knee, and then rested his head into his palm.  
_'Just my luck,'_ Killian said quietly aloud, _'I finally meet a guy I truly like and he lives almost 3,000 miles away.'_ He grumbled,  
scratching the scruff of his beard irritably with his other hand. He somewhat still kicked himself for  
falling for someone who lived so far away.

Long distance relationships were excruciatingly hard, he knew that.  
It'd be so expensive for the both of them to keep flying to see each other, he knew that.  
It probably wouldn't work out in the end, he knew that.

But he didn't care.

In truth, if it had been anybody but Neal, he didn't know if he'd be able to go through living so far away.  
He probably wouldn't have even given it a shot. There was something though about Neal that  
he just couldn't let go; something about that damned man who made Killian's heart ache within his chest every time  
he thought of him, every time he heard his voice, every time they said goodnight and closed the Skype call.

* * *

His thoughts were quickly halted as suddenly the sound of the doorbell cut through his apartment.  
Killian stood upon hearing it. He took a few steps forward - before stopping, turning back to the table, and  
picking up the grilled cheese; proceeding to throw the sandwich into the garbage. He laid the plate onto the counter  
and groaned as the doorbell was rung again.

"**_I_** get it, I get it, calm the fuck down!" He yelled through the apartment a few times as he shuffled across the floor.  
It was always on the days he wanted to truly be alone, there was a barrage of phone calls, people at the door, etc, etc.  
It wasn't until he finally pulled the door open did he stop swearing - and instead of the blonde Mormon kid that  
usually came around every few weeks to try to convince him to join a church, it was someone wildly different.

"**_N_**eal?" Killian said, his voice somewhat cracking as he felt tears begin to rim his eyes.

"**_H_**ey stranger." Neal said with a bright smile.

"_**W**_hat the hell are you doing here?!" He inquired whilst laughing; lifting his hands to cover his mouth in shock.

"_**O**_h, nothing much really. Just decided to hop on a plane, see the Pacific ocean, maybe come visit my boyfriend for  
the first time, y'know, nothing special." The dark-haired man teased, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"**_Y_**ou dumbass!" Killian laughed, unable to control his urges, and threw his arms around Neal's neck.

Neal wrapped his arms around Killian's waist and held his boyfriend close. "**_Y_**eah, but I'm your dumbass."

"**_D_**on't you forget it." Killian whispered, lifting his head and moving to press his lips to Neal's.  
The New Yorker returned the kiss lovingly, one of his hands moving up to cradle the back of Killian's head;  
his lips moving in tandem with Killian's in the dance of true love's first kiss it seemed.

Hot tears had begun down Killian's face after he pulled back and as it truly settled in - Neal was **_there_**.

Neal was in his _arms._  
They weren't speaking in front of computer screens, separated by 3,000 miles.

_**No**_.

They were together.

That had been the last thing Killian would have ever expected that day.  
He thought it'd be a normal day like any - working in the morning, coming home to an empty apartment,  
and sleeping in a cold bed.  
But tonight, it seemed, that his bed would be anything _but_ cold.

"**_C_**ome in, come in, you must be exhausted from your flight." Killian smiled, wiping the tears from his face.

Neal nodded in response and laughed quietly. "**_Y_**eah, yeah, a six-hour flight will do that to you."  
He grasped his suitcase in one hand, and snaking the other around Killian's waist. "**_B_**ut I can honestly say -  
it was already worth it." He smiled lovingly, pecking his boyfriend's lips again.

"**_Y_**ou're too sweet." Killian blushed a bright red.  
"_**A**_re you hungry, do you want some dinner?" He inquired as he shut the door behind them.

"_**Y**_'know, if it's not too much trouble, I actually would _love_ some grilled cheese."

* * *

**{ ****Thank you for reading! **Please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed!  
To see more AU fics and have one written starring _your_** OTP, check out my profile for more information!  
****Again, thanks for reading! }**


End file.
